Another side
by PTranslator
Summary: Something weird happened early in the morning. Nioh get to see Sanada's smile, Yanagi skipping lesson etc. Weird. But everything is just for one reason. [A Happy BDay fic to Nioh]


Please enjoy!

* * *

Okay... This is totally weird... really really weird! What have I done? What have I done to deserve this? Okay...beside the fact that I blew up Sanada's locker with popsicle sticks... What have I done to deserve this?? To have Sanada smiling at me??!! 

"Ohiyo, Nioh-kun!"

"..."

Sanada was smiling!! Smiling?! Something that none of them had seen before. Sanada smiling with sparkles!! Their fukbuchou was actually smiling to Nioh, who had blown his locker up.

"Mm...Ohiyo?" Nioh, still in shocked.

"The weather today is so nice." Still smiling.

"..."

"The bell is going to ring soon, I must go now." and Sanada left...smiling.

So another mysterious day at Rikkai started.

Is this really Sanada?? Did he hit into some walls or poles this morning?? Or is this the end of the world?? I MUST BE DREAMING!! Wake up, Masaharu!!

HeAdInG tOwArDs ClAsSrOoM HeAdInG tOwArDs ClAsSrOoM

While walking down the corridor, Sanada's utra weird smile was still bugging Nioh. That was when he saw their buchou. The one that should be smiling everyday.

"..."

"Ohiyo, Yukimura." He nodded his greetings.

"..." Yukimura instead of smiling, gave Nioh a silent glared.

And just walk past him, before Nioh could response to it.

What have I done to make buchou like this? Or is this really my fault?

This is weird... I AM SURE THAT I AM DREAMING!!

ClAsSrOoM cLaSsRoOm ClAsSrOoM cLaSsRoOm

The first thing Nioh did when he went into the classroom was to greet Yanagi.

"Ohiyo, Yanagi."

"Ohiyo, Nioh."

Yanagi seemed to be the same old Yanagi.

Or not.

Yanagi was heading for the door after the bell had rang.

"Yanagi, the bell has rang already... Where are u going??" Nioh asked, starting to feel that something was weird.

"To the roof." Was the answer.

"WT!!???" Nioh twiched, "The bell has rang already... dunt tell me you're..."

"Skipping class? I'm 100 percent sure that you're going to say that." Yanagi interrupted, "No. I'm just trying to 'rest'."

"Isn't that the same??!!" He was completely freaked already.

But then, Yanagi, the dataman of Rikkai, was gone already.

It must have been a bad dream. . . must wake up now!!

Nioh stood there like a statue...

Are they trying to trick me?? A kind of...revenge?? Mm... for burning one of Yanagi's databook...?? Or blowing up Sanada's locker with popsicle sticks...

DuRiNg MaThS lEsSoN dUrInG mAtHs LeSsOn

Nioh was finally calming down. It was maths lesson, one of his favorite. Trying to take his mind of this very usual day, he buried himself with fractions, algebra, formulations etc.

"Nioh! Lend me your maths workbook!" Marui who was sitting behind Nioh asked.

"Aaa...aa" As he reached for the book inside his drawer, and handed it to his teammate, without looking at him.

"Thank You."

... Wait. Why would Marui be asking for my math workbook are of a sudden?? It's not as if we need to do any homework for maths.

Ma sa ka...

Nioh slowly turned around, "Ano... Marui..."

"AAA?!" There was a really dark and black aura surrounding the red hair boy. He was glaring at the trickster, as if Nioh had stolen all his bubblegums (In fact he did) .

"Ack!...Marui, you can return it to me whenever you want..."

Sniff... What's wrong with everyone...

ReCeSs ReCeSs ReCeSs ReCeSs ReCeSs ReCeSs ReCeSs ReCeSs

Nioh was running. Yes, running. To find Jackal, who promised to accompany him to find the a teacher.

If it's Jackal every thing will be alright.

Nioh kept saying this to himself.

But, something usual caught his attention.

The second-year ace, Kirihara Akaya, was leaning out to look at the to the gardens.

"Akaya," He greeted his kohai.

"Nioh-sempai," Akaya gave his sempai a smile, "Can you see the beautiful flowers there? Butterflies are flying around."

What's with the Ooc-ness??

"I want to dance like the wind too."

"That...that'll be nice..."

Is this really Akaya? He was looking like a poet, or some kind of boy that just lost their love.

I think I saw flowers or ... a high-class aura surrounding.. Akaya...

"Eh...Akaya, have you seen Jackal?" Nioh asked.

"...Oh, Jackal-sempai is somewhere...around...the lunch hall."

"...Thanks...Akaya. See ya'" And Nioh dashed off to find Jackal.

LuNcH hAlL lUnCh HaLl LuNcH hAlL lUnCh HaLl LuNcH hAlL lUnCh HaLl

Jackal was standing there by the door by the time Nioh reached there.

Yes! It's Jackal... the same old Jackal!!

"Jackal!"

"...ah! Nioh."

"Are we going to find Kataka-sensei??"

He will definitely go with me...

Not...?

"Nioh, I'm sorry... Can you please go yourself... I have something to deal with..." And there went Jackal.

Hen... This is so WEIRD!!!

Nioh dropped himself onto a chair nearby. He couldn't deal with this anymore...

He stared at the sky.

What had I done?? Beside stealing Marui's bubble gums, doddling on Akaya's face when he's asleep...

Hmmmmm...

"It's been a long time since I saw that expression on your face."

"Hi...Hiroshi?"

"What's troubling you, petenshi-kun??"

"When do you start... Wait..." Nioh paused.

"Is there something the matter, Masaharu??" Yagyu giving his partner a gentle pat on the head, and sat down beside him.

"Yes... Hiroshi, you're...Why are you looking extra cool and handsome today??"

"Cool right?" He smiled back.

"It's only your appearance." Nioh sighed.

"Nioh."

"Hm??"

"After school, go to the tennis clubroom, and I'm sure you'll understand everything."

"After school???"

AfTeR sChOoL aT tHe TeNnIs ClUbRoOm AfTeR sChOoL aT tHe TeNnIs ClUbRoOm

Nioh had been standing outside by the door for around 15 minutes. He had been worrying about what might after he opened the door. And finally, he took a deep breath and decided to open the door.

Here it comes.

He slowly pushed the door open.

Bli-ck Bla-ck

Strips of color papers were falling in front of Nioh. In front of him was his teammates, holding confetti launchers.

"Why the look?" Marui was the first one to talk.

"How do I say it... Is this within my plan or not..."Nioh chuckled, still not able to get what's happening.

"So...which one is it..?" Akaya popped out.

A wHiLe LaTeR a WhIlE lAtEr A wHiLe LaTeR a WhIlE lAtEr A wHiLe LaTeR a WhIlE lAtEr

"So anyway... all of this are just an act. An act for me..."

"Bingo," Yukimura smiled.

"Because that's what you write in your journal, right?" Jackal added.

"Eh??!!!" Nioh, shocked, "You guys took my journal!!"

"Mm...but then, even if we follow what you want, ...you don't seem to look happy at all!" Akaya asked.

"Because you guys are...a bit... a bit too real!!" Nioh gave Akaya a little poke at the face. "But then, how come Marui seem like a gangster??"

"Heh...heh... because I ran out of bubble gums."

"They're really into this," Yagyu smiled.

"Buchou's character is cool too!" Akaya added in.

"Haha, actually, I was panicking at that time. Nioh might find out everything..." Yukimura gave them a bitter smile.

"I take part in it too." Sanada, who hadn't said one word at all since Nioh entered the room, finally spoke.

"Sanada's smile is very super too!"

"Scary actually..."

"We spent around two weeks to teach him that!!"

"Please relax," Yagyu walked towards Nioh who was sitting on the sofa.

"I thought my heart's gonna stop..." Bitter smile from Nioh.

"Ale? Don't tell me that Nioh, you have forgotten??" Yukimura asked.

"... You guys still remember what day today is??" Nioh asked back.

"Didn't we prepare a wonderful experience for your present??"

"Seeing different sides of us are sometimes good, right?"

"Puri. You guys really did spend a lot of time on it."

"Of course, because if we don't Yagyu-sempai will-"Before Akaya finished his sesntence, Yagyu stuffed a cookie into Akaya's mouth.

"Anyway, everyone...1...2...3"

"Happy Birthday Nioh!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Nioh is crying!"

"EH!?? Camera!! Get the camera!!"

"Hey! DON'T YOU DARE!!! Isn't this suppose to be my birthday??"

Owari

* * *

Fu. I make it in time! Yeah! I thought I might not make it.

Happy Birthday Nioh !

Sorry if the ending is a bit...weird... I will gabare!! Hope to get some reviews.

I do not own POT.

-Nakanura


End file.
